2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup Order
NOTE: '''Bold '''indicates a new balloon, float, or clown group * National Dance Institute (Pre-Parade appearance) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street (Pre-Parade Appearance) * Corny-Copia Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Macy's Starlets * Opening Cheer Group * Tom Turkey - The Pilgrims * Opening Gold Star Balloons * 2020 Ram 1500 * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * Aviator Clowns * Snoopy's Doghouse - Charlie Brown with Former NASA Astronauts Kay Hire & Dr. Janet Kavandi * Astronaut Snoopy Balloon * Pilgrim Man & Woman BalloonheadsThese balloons/balloonicles were either not seen at all in the Parade, or started their march and were later pulled from the lineup * Breakfast Clowns * Harvest in the Valley - Chris Janson * Jett Balloon * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band * Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo Service Clowns * Groom Stilt Walker * Toy House of Marvelous Milestones - Kelly Rowland * Funhouse Clowns * Artist Clowns * Cornucopia - Pumpkin Pickers (First time since 2013) * Pumpkin Balloons (First time since 2017) * Star Sound Unit #1 * The Alvin Ailey School * Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Balloon * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Ciara with Raph, Leo, Donnie & Mikey * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycaloons * Chase from PAW Patrol Balloon * NYPD Marching Band * NYPD Mounted Unit * Harold the Fireman Balloon * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Funny Firefighter Brigade * NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom presented by MassMutual - Black Eyed Peas with NHL Legends Dominic Moore and Eddie Olczyk * City Tourist Clowns * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walker * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building Stilt Walkers * Goku Balloon * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band * Parade Day Mischief - Ozuna * Yellow Macy's Star Balloons * Baseball All-Stars * Go Bowling * Malt Shop Clowns * Ronald McDonald Balloon * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald and The McKids * Pre-K Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Blue's Clues & You! - Josh Dela Cruz * Pikachu Balloon * Super Hero Clowns * The Brick-Changer - NCT 127 * 610 Stompers * Star Sound Unit #2 * Ice Cream Cone Balloon * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Shimmer and Shine - Debbie Gibson * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Gamma Phi Circus * Rexy in the City - Billy Porter * Holiday Clowns * Spirit of America Cheer * Big City Cheer! - Miss America 2019 Nia Franklin * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Balloon * Toy Blocks * Boss Kids * Universal Playground - That Girl Lay Lay * Green Eggs & Ham Balloon * Rocking Tortoise * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Hibiscus Stilt Walkers * Wiggle Worm * Parade Brigade Clowns * Blue & White Macy's Star Balloons * Splashing Safari Adventure - TLC * Rocking Giraffe - Jungle Queen * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Love Flies Up to the Sky Balloon * Rocking Flamingo * POP! Flowers * Madison Central High School Marching Band * Silly Seaside Clowns * Sea Anemone Stilt Walkers * SpongeBob SquarePants & Gary Balloon * Rocking Lobster - Mermaid * Big Apple Circus * Circus Clowns * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - Chris Young * Cowboy & Cowgirl Stilt Walkers * Smokey Bear Balloon * Martin Luther King Jr. High School Kings of Halftime * Home Sweet Home - Tenille Townes * Funny Farm & Hoedown Clowns * Produce Wagons * “Storr Tractor: The Official Mid-Duty Vehicle of Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade” Banner * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Baby Dinos * Sinclair's Dino Balloons * Rocking Lion - The Ringmaster * Jester Clowns * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - Ashanti * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band * Trolls * Funny Flurry Clowns * “The Holidays Are Here!” Banner * Staged Characters from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy’s * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - Jimmy Fallon & The Roots * Entenmann’s Baker Stilt Walkers * The Aflac Duck * Christmas Cheer is Near - Chippy and Snowflake * The Elf on the Shelf Balloon * Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Central Park - Lea Michele * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch Balloon * Elf Stilt Walkers * Rocking Moose * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - Chicago * Pillsbury Doughboy Balloon * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band * Wintertime Clowns * The Nutcracker Balloon * Blue Starflake Balloons * Deck the Halls - Idina Menzel with the Young People's Chorus of New York City * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Slumber Party Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Olaf from Disney’s Frozen Balloon * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree - Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir * Gold Macy's Starflake Balloons * Nutcracker & Mouse King Trycaloons * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Candy Cane Balloon * “Ram Trucks: The Official Truck of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade” Banner * Holiday Ram Truck * The Nice List * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus * Red “Believe” Star Balloons Category:Coming Soon Category:Later Category:Lineups Category:Parades